


365 degrees

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige isn't nervous because it's Massu yet again he's nervous because it's Massu.





	365 degrees

Massu says nothing when appearing nonchalantly next to Shige in the dressing room in their outfit for their photoshoot, ripped blue jeans and a black shirt unbuttoned at the top. Massu waits patiently, Shige hasn't noticed yet, rearranging his collar in the mirror and fixing his hair as Massu appears next to him and it's only then that he notices the other man's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Oh" is his first genuine reaction, and Massu smirks.  
  
Massu casually leans against the chair, legs crossed and one hand in his pocket, his hair natural black and slightly moist from hair products, combed out of his face, a black wristband knotted arond his right arm as a silent statement underlining his position as fashion master of the group.  
  
Shige catches his breath as he realizes he's been staring, but the person next to him looks like his twin. Shige is also with black hair like usual, and his outfit is also ripped blue jeans and a black shirt. The cheeky expression of Massu's face reaches new levels as Shige realizes what's going on.  
  
"Let's work well together today," Massu says formally but his eyes sparkle as he pats Shige on the shoulder before they leave for the set.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, Shige feels his phone vibrating in his pocket as he's just about to finish packing up from his weekly radio show. " _I'm in the area_ ," the text says, " _wanna go out for a drink?_ " It's Massu's text, and Shige puts down his bag to reply.  
  
They arrange to meet closeby, Massu shoving the curtain out of the way, holding it open for Shige even though Shige is the younger one. Shige bows and questioningly looks at Massu which seat to take and Massu heads for a quiet corner instead of the counter where they usually sit.  
  
"I wanted you to look at me," Massu says bluntly out of the blue as he puts down his glass after they accepted their drinks.  
  
Shige raises an eyebrow, then smirks. "I like when you wear your hair black," he states, "damn, when are we going to stop tiptoeing around each other and get a room or something, as Tegoshi would say"  
  
Massu laughs. "You just had one beer, Kato. But yes, I've wanted to suggest it ever since the photoshoot."  
  
"And why didn't you?" Shige sounds almost offended.  
  
"Eh, why didn't you, then?"  
  
Neither have an answer to that so they get up and pay at the cashier. This time, Shige holds up the curtain. When they step outside, Shige takes a deep breath of nightair. "We're awkward. Why do we make it so complicated?"  
  
"Because we're not Tegoshi and Koyama," Massu says.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward walking in silence they look at each other with the same thought, hiding in a darker, empty alley. There are no words, just feelings as Massu's back is against the wall, their foreheads against the other as they the tension is rising. Shige's lips are parted, and they're both breathing harder, moving together, creating a spiral of rising lust together, creating a moment of intimacy.  
  
Shige catches his breath as their lips meet, slowly, just brushing against the other in a butterfly touch before Shige growls and snaps, pulling his hand around Massu's neck and kissing him hard, their mouths crashing together with all the buildt-up tension. Massu makes a noise. Wanting to hear more of that Shige moves forward and Massu whines.  
  
"Wait, wait," Massu utters, grabbing both of Shige's arms, "I can't .. I just.. I don't know how to explain it but, I want you too much. You're so gorgeous, your voice and what you say turns me on and I haven't had such an intense reaction to someone in a long time, but I don't want to do that right now just like so, I hope that makes sense? I want to make it good, I want to cherish every second with you, I know this must sound hella cheesy to you know and I don't want to offend you, I am absolutely not rejecting you, I want you so much, it's just that I can't right now, I'm sorry"  
  
Shige listens to all of what Massu has to say, stepping back with one foot to lean against the other side of the tiny alley. A crow cries somewhere nearby. If he smoked, he'd drag out one now. He settles for stroking a hairstrand out of his face. Massu looks like he is struggling with something, conflicted with having too many feelings at once and Shige wants him to be comfortable when they do this.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" he asks.  
  
"I think I want to go home and think about everything," Massu explains, "are you sure you're not mad?"  
  
"Taka," Shige says firmly, "how long have you known me now?"  
  
Massu smiles. "I'm thankful you understand."  
  
They take a taxi home and Shige looks outside the window for a long time, driving through the streets of the city after Massu had reached his place first.  
  
His whole body is tingly and he takes a shower at home, his thoughts drifting away.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, his phone vibrates with a text from Massu again. " _Can we meet?_ " it says, " _at my place. I want to have all of the time in the world for you_ "  
   
Shige smiles a bit at that and replies that he'll come over later.  
  
"I watched your shalala tambourine PV" Massu says out of the blue as he greets him at the door.  
  
He's dressed nicely and smells good, hair combed out of his face again, and Shige cringes a bit at the embarrassing memory.  
"You looked so good as a host," Massu goes on as Shige slips out of his shoes, "good is not even the right word, and I don't really have a word for it. Maybe fuckable is a better expression"  
   
Shige feels his ears redden and chuckles in embarrassment, but then Massu is suddenly _close_ and Shige can smell the shampoo of his hair.  
  
Something leads him on, something he didn't know he had when he leans in to kiss Massu, soft and quick, before pulling back. "You said you wanted to take it slow?" He asks and Massu nods. "and I also want you to top" Massu adds determindly.  
  
"I see," Shige says as his voice changes on its own, "I can do that."  
  
"Let's sit on the couch?" Massu suggests and they move in silence together, just like that other day in the alley, their foreheads docked against the other, panting softly, neither wanting to part an inch, drinking up the experience to be close with the other, their lips slightly parted with their breath hitching mutually.  
  
Massu feels the heat slowly crawling under his skin as they reach the couch and he blindly slumps down on it with Shige on top of him, straddling him. "Oh god," is all that Massu gasps before their lips meet again, this time more firmly. Massu had opted Shige to be a sensual slow kisser, but it seems he can also be more aggressive. They manage to take their time, enjoying the moment until Massu shifts and then groans, feeling Shige's warm body pressing close against him, his scent, his little noises, his arms, his black hair, everything _Shige_.  
  
But this time, it's not too much, he's mentally prepared and wholeheartedly welcoming it as he slides his rough hands in Shige's hair, earning a little grunt from the other man.  
It's everything Shige and Massu drinks it up like a dry flower soaks in a water drop. Every touch is electric, wanted and welcome and Massu feels his body heat rising to 365 degrees when Shige's hands slide under his shirt to explore firm muscles.  
  
"Off," Massu just manages to murmur almost stubbornly and struggles to sit upright to remove his own garment. Shige's gaze on his body is intense and he feels pleasantly tingly from it, reaching out for the other man's shirt aswell and Shige raises his arms to help him slide it off. Massu lays his hand on Shige's chest, feeling his heartbeat and his warmth and then Shige's hands are on him too, following every line of his stomach muscles with his fingertips like a pattern. "Beautiful," Shige whispers and Massu brings his hand to Shige's cheek, having him leaning in closer. Massu's hands slide down Shige's back, gently and curiously exploring the muscles there, pressing and dipping and kneading.  
  
The couch is getting too small and yet it's perfect because it makes them shift closer together. When Shige leans down further he supports himself with an elbow but then he is laying on Massu, chest to chest, and Massu makes such an approving noise that Shige chuckles in the crane of his neck. "You want it this much?"  
  
"No," Massu says, "I want to be like this with you. Not just _it_."  
  
"My heart did a weird thing just now," Shige says and he presses a soft kiss against Massu's neck, not wanting to show his blushy face to the other man. "Oh god do that again please," Massu whimpers. He's not really used to the passive role but he wanted Shige to be the one to show him like a curtain opened to him and a new ocean of pleasure is awaiting him.  
  
His hands loosely stroke along Shige's back but he feels like he is slowly loosing sense of time and space and not really in control anymore as Shige nibbles on his neck and begins to place kisses on his neck and earlobe, down his shoulderblades and chest and everywhere.  
Shige's mouth is soft and wet and he suckles so erotically around Massu's navel that Massu tries to think of some dirty words but nothing won't come to his mind, it's totally blank as he can do nothing but stare as Shige's full lips kiss their way further down, suckling here and there as they please.  
  
When he adds his tongue to flick it over the skin just below Massu's waistband, Massu lets out a noise. Shige smirks. "I never opted you to be sneaky in bed," Massu presses out as Shige shifts lower, his fingers hooking in the fabric but not proceeding just yet. "You'd be surprised what I can do," Shige purrs with a low voice and Massu grins. "Show me," he adds with just the same depth and Shige shudders.  
  
Massu's heartrate is not calming down, in fact it's going up as Shige pulls Massu's jeans down, freeing him from them and tossing them aside. "You know this hair of yours is not helping," Shige says angrily as he climbs on the couch again, slamming both hands next to Massu. "It's so freaking hot and attractive do you even know that?" Massu makes a pouty smiley face and Shige grabs his cheeks with thumb and index finger like they did on stage 2016. They stare at each other for a moment before Shige lets go and Massu smirks.  
   
"I want you," Shige says seriously and Massu's expression changes as Shige leans in again to kiss him.  
  
It's rougher this time, with want and erotic, and Massu grunts softly as Shige settles between his legs now and they begin to move against each other. With each little rock forward Massu wants more and when he tries to move around a bit, he almost falls off the couch.  
  
"I think we should relocate," Shige suggests and Massu nods.  
  
Massu's bedroom is expectedly neat, his pyjama folded on his chair, and just a few items decorated. It almost looks spartanic, Shige thinks as they settle on the bed. He doesn't have much more time to think about it though because the next second Massu is on him, dragging him close and Shige slides on top.  
"Drawer," Massu presses out as Shige's lips openly ghost over his chest and he nods. Shige rummages through it before finding a pink bottle and a condom and he places the items on the drawer. For some reason, it feels like his first time.  
  
He's nervous because it's Massu yet again he's not because it's Massu. Before he thinks too much about it, Shige decides to let his body lead for now and he settles in front of the other man, making sure he has Massu's full attention before he pulls his zipper down, letting his right hand slide inside his boxers, moaning shamelessly. "Shige," Massu moans, "are you intending on finishing yourself?" He wants to make it to a joke but the sincere cry of need has the best of him, turning him on in new dimensions.  
  
"Watch," Shige says and his gaze is dark and his eyes are tiny and Massu curls his lips as he watches Shige undressing for him, stroking himself to full hardness and Massu feels his own cock twitch.  
  
"Come here _now_ " Massu demands and Shige grins, twisting his wrists and surpressing a sound before leaning over the other male again.  
  
"Will you turn around for me?" Shige whispers darkly in his ear and Massu himself makes a show out of turning around, flexing his muscles and rolling his back muscles, Shige unable to resist to lay both hands on them. Massu humms triumphantly but then Shige is so close on him and he's warm and his breath is directly at his ear and Massu whishes he could treasure this moment for longer. It was the kind of closeness he was yearning for with Shige, something you cannot have with a stranger.  
  
Shige's hands wander lower and Massu lifts his hips at the unspoken request before Shige is able to remove all of Massu's clothes. Shige takes a moment to undress aswell before he is back on the bed, on Massu, settling against his back and Massu growls.  
  
" _Taka_ ," Shige breathes and Massu lifts his butt, and now he is the one to shamelessly groan. Shige is hard and his cock is pressing against his cleft, rubbing back and forth teasingly and Massu shudders with need, his own arousal pressing deliciously against the blanket and he tries to shift to get more friction. They move like this for a while until Massu thinks he's burning alive from inside out and his dick is crying out loud so hard it almost aches.  
  
"Fuck me," he whispers quietly, and Shige thinks it's the most erotic thing he ever heard Massu saying, except for maybe some lyrics in Bambina, but that doesn't really count. Now Massu said those words just for him and he cherishes them, the head of his cock slick with precome as it slides up and down Massu's cleft and he leans up to grab the bottle now, opening it and coating his fingers with the liquid, then bringing two of them between Massu's legs. Massu lifts up immediately as soon as he feels the digits tempting his entrance and he holds his breath.  
  
"Don't," Shige says, "it's better to breathe regularly and relax" Massu nods as he makes himself comfortable on the pillow. He feels light, like all stress has washed off of him as Shige finally works a finger inside. It feels strange but he will manage and Shige turns out to be good with his finger, crooking it just the right and Massu realizes Shige knows what he's doing and then remembers the nights were he complained to Nakamaru about Koyama's cries from the next door and Nakamaru wordlessly handing him earplugs.  
  
His face is pressed against the pillow and he tries to breathe evenly, accepting another finger inside as Shige begins to move them together now, harder, crooking them again. Massu cries out. "Oh god," he pants, "is that what it's like? Fuck, oh Shige..." Shige smirks as he works Massu open more until he's content it will be okay before removing his fingers gently.  
  
"Ready?" He leans over to whisper into Massu's ear.  
  
"I think so, yeah" Massu gets out and Shige relocates. Massu doesn't feel anything for a moment and as that moment gets longer, he wonders what happened. He is about to turn his head around when he feels something wet and hard nudging against his hole, then sliding up and down against his cleft. Massu moans softly, rocking back needily.  
  
"I need you to be 100% sure, Taka, do you want me to fuck you now?" Shige says and Massu swears he is half teasing him.  
  
"I'm sure, please oh god please do it, I want to feel it," Massu presses out and feels Shige's hands gently spreading his buttcheeks. Then there his nothing for a moment again before there is a pressure all of a sudden, and pain, and Massu's body instinctively tries to back away but Shige's soothing hands are right there on his back and then around his waist, playing with his neglected cock who twitches into the touch and Massu is distracted as more of Shige's cock slowly presses inside him.  
  
Massu can't help but hold a breath when Shige stops moving, fully inside him now and leaning over him. "Breathe," Shige instructs and Massu does as he's told and then Shige very slowly pulls back to bring his hips forward again. "Taka," Shige utters, "you feel amazing"  
  
Massu can't reply, he can't speak and he is not sure what he would want to say if he could. 'You too' doesn't sound enough for what he's feeling, all of Shige around him and over him and inside him and it's overwhelming. Shige pulls back a bit faster and pushes forward again _hard_ and Massu cries out in pleasure as that spot is stimulated deep inside him.  
  
Shige is over his back, his arm around his waist and he's breathing hard. "You feel amazing, can I go faster?" Shige growls and Massu moans his yes, and he feels his hips being lifted as Shige speeds up and he is continously fucked into the bed hard. He doesn't realize it but his noises have increased and when he feels Shige's warm hand circling around his dick he jerks forward into the touch, his muscles tensing as he spurts his come over Shige's hand as he's being fucked through it. The tightness feels good around Shige's dick and he allows himself a few more thrusts before he attempts to pull out.  
  
"It's.. okay," he hears Massu gasping from below, "come inside" Shige groans at that and lets go, his hips snapping on their own as he pounds into Massu, the tight muscles squeezing around his dick and pulling his orgasm from him. He pants, holding himself up on his elbows as he pulls out, sliding the condom off and aiming for the dustbin but failing. Massu turns around and chuckles. Shige frowns playfully as he can't really speak, preferring to just fall on the sheets, limbs stretched out as he stares at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you for this," Massu says, looking up at the ceiling himself, "it was incredible"  
  
"I'm glad," Shige says, "but you don't have to thank me. I also liked it"  
  
Massu rolls towards Shige lazily until his face is nuzzled in Shige's neck. Shige humms and his fingertips reach out to brush from the top of Massu's shoulder over his sides to his legs and back and Massu purrs comfortably with his eyes closed.  
  
"I want to clean up but I don't want to get up," Massu frets. Shige laughs and Massu gets up eventually.  
  
They settle on the bed again and Massu lays his head against Shige's shoulder.  
  
"Why Shalala Tambourine of all things?" Shige suddenly asks and Massu chuckles, wondering if that was what has been on Shige's mind all until now.  
"I like your hair there, it's simple as that, I really do, even though it's weird to look at this PV now since you were so young there."  
  
"What the hell," Shige laughs out loud, "but I'm glad"  
  
"I'm glad we did this," Massu jumps in, "it's not so easy for me to just turn off my brain and let go."  
  
"I think that's fine," Shige says, his fingers dreamily swiping over the mattress, drawing random patterns. "I would be glad if you choose me to let go again"  
  
"Mhh, I think I will," Massu smiles as he rolls on his stomach, watching Shige's face from the side. "You're really so beautiful"  
  
Shige turns around to look at him and his gaze is sincere. "I like when you say it, even though it ususally makes me embarressed"  
  
Massu pokes his arm. "You're cute when you're embarressed"  
  
"Oh god that's so cheesy," Shige laughs and Massu grins, shifting and pinning Shige down. Shige looks at him until his gaze turns serious again and Massu leans in to kiss him.  
  
"Round two?" Massu whispers darkly and Shige smirks.  
  
"Sure," Shige says and Massu takes his bottom lip between his teeth before whispering: "Alright, but this time, I top"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
